The Bastard In The North
by Anime-Trashcan
Summary: Arya Snow was the trueborn daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark but was raised as a bastard to Eddard Stark. She meets a man by the name of Sandor Clegane and they fall in love in a world full of hate and power hungry lords. Winter Is Coming with Fire And Blood.
1. The King's Arrival Part 1

The Bastard In The North  
Chapter 1: The King's Arrival Part 1

Arya Snow was not the average Northern bastard that veeryone thought she was. Bastards weren't supposed to be raised by the man/woman who sired them but she was. Her father, Eddard Stark, loved Arya with all of his heart and no matter how much her step-mother begged Ned to send her away, he always refused her.

She grew up the same way her half-siblings did, pampered and cared for. She respected her family and always sat away from everyone when her father had important people visiting, so she didn't shame his family. Just like today, the king was due to arrive at Winterfell and she told her father that she would go on a hunt to help with the feast. Early in the morning she set off for the woods surrounding Winterfell and she cme across a dead Direwolf, her father's house sigil. She opened up her huge saddlebag and tried to find anything to tae bag, to her surprise there was a litter of pups. Arya was raised a Stark and she vowed that she wouldn't let these poor pups die of the winter storms and she carried on by one to her saddlebag. She loaded the pups into her bag and mounted her black stallion, Midnight, and set off for Winterfell.

In total there were 6 pups, enough for herself and the other Stark children. When she arrived she was greeted by her father who asked where she had been. "I was hunting in the woods this morning and you won't believe what i have come across Lord Stark, six Direwolf pups, can we keep them, one for each of your children." Lord Stark looked into her saddlebag and grinned at her, "Of course we can keep them, they are our house sigil." Arya was overjoyed and lept down off of her horse to embrace her father, "Oh thank you so much father, I'll find the others"

After giving her half-siblings their own personal pups, she went to her chambers to get ready for the king's arrival. She wanted to look like a true lady, but to not let go of her wild nature. She decide to go with her back leather boots, with her skin-tight black leggings,along with her white vest,covered by her black leather lace-up jerkin. She then decided to wear her light blue cloak with a white Direwolf sewn onto it with white fur around the collar. She also decided to brush her long black hair and put it into a half-up, half-down fashion. To complete her look she wore her Direwolf pendant.


	2. The King's Arrival Part 2

The Bastard In The North  
Chapter 2: The King's Arrival

(Arya's POV)  
I guess it's time to go, thank the gods all I have to do is introduce myself to the king and his family then I can go to the training yard and spar with a few of the squires, maybe Robb if he isn't busy.  
(End Of POV)  
The trumpets sounding the king's arrival, blared throughout Winterfell's stone walls letting everyone know that he was near. Arya picked up her sheath with her sword Needle, a gift from her brother Jon for her nameday today, and set off towards the courtyard where everyone would be meeting the king. On her way she noticed the servants were chatting among themselves about who the king was bringing with him. One name in particular caught her interest, Sandor Clegane a.k.a The Hound. Arya had heard all about The Hound and all of the acts he had committed during his service to the Lannisters. People were scared of him because of his facial scars but scars don't define a person, she couldn't wait to meet him.  
Upon her arrival to her family's line she went to stand behind her father, as was her place as his bastard, but Eddard stopped her and placed her next to Robb, much to Catelyn's horror and Sansa's displeasure. Robb just smled warmly at her and kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Happy 18th Nameday Big Sister" (Arya is a few months older than Robb.) Arya just smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "Thank You Robb."  
The King had arrived and rode into the courtyard with his soldiers. Arya looked on at all of the people that had accompanied the king, her eyes were imediatley drawn to the man with the helm of a snarling hound and she immediatley perked up knowing that this was Sandor Clegane. She also noticed the man on the horse behind the king, who she came to recognise as the queen's twin brother Jaime Lannister a.k.a The Kingslayer, because he had killed the previous king Aerys ll also known as The Mad King. Another blonde boy caught her eye and as he looked at her he knew that this was the price Joffrey, he immediatley set off her radar as he had a sadistic glint in his eye and it seemed to intensify when he looked at her and her sister Sansa. Robb seemed to notice too as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, assuring her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her or Sansa.  
As the king dismounted off of his horse everyone bent down onto their knees to show him a great level of respect. He made his way over to her father and motioned for everyone to stand up so he could speak to him. She caught a brief part of their conversation where they called each other fat and then embraced each other in a brotherly hug. He then went on to hug Lady Catelyn and mess up little Rickon's hair calling him a handsome little boy. She watched as the king shook hands with Robb and called him a strong man. It was when he approached Arya did he suddenly freeze and turn to Eddard. "Ned, she looks exactly like..." Robert trailed off "Lyanna, yes I know." her father continued for him "It's an honour to meet you Your Grace my name is Arya" she smied and curtsied before him. The king then grabbed her hand in his and raised it to his lips and said "A pleasure Lady Stark" He commented and kissed her knuckles, "She is a bastard your grace, and my firstborn child, she is stood in line with my family because we treat her as an equal to us all" her father explained why he had put her in line with them today to greet the king.  
The king overlooked the fact that she was a bastard and continued on down the line to make the final introductions. Lord Stark then said that he was holding a feast for two different occasions tonight. "Why two Ned?" The king looked very puzzled about this revelation "Because it is my daughter, Arya's 18th Nameday as well as your arrival." The king's face immediatley lit up and he embraced Arya in his arms. "Well why didn't you say it was your nameday child, I would have wished you a Happy Nameday." Arya smiled warmly at King Robert and replied "Thank You, Your Grace, but it's not really important" "Nonsense child you are now a woman full grown, it is a great cause to celebrate." the king then wished to go and see the crypts for a glance at her deceased aunt Lyanna, to pay his respects to her.


	3. The Celebration (Sandorya First Kiss)

The Bastard In The North

Chapter 3: The Celebration

A/N I want to thank LostCriesofTime for their amazing and supportive reviews on my chapters and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It will look into Cersei's feelings about Arya and how our Jolly Robert will behave when he's had alot to drink ;)

(Cersei's POV) Boom! That Shocked You!  
Just who does that little brat think she is, I am the queen, I am the beautiful one not that carbon copy of Robert's Precious Lyanna, he completely overlooked the fact that she is a bastard how dare he. No I will not stand for this at all, this Northern child will not take me away from my rightful place. I see how Robert looks at her, the way everyone used to look at Lyanna when she was still alive. This child must be eliminated and I don't care how, she will not live to see me dethroned.  
(End Of POV)

The celebrations were in full swing, the children were running about Winterfell's great hall, The women were discussing their husbands and children in the corner where their tables were spread with a huge feast. The men were drinking and telling tales of war, and the boys were gushing about which woman had caught their eye this week. And amidst all of the festivities sat Arya Snow, The Lone Wolf as everyone liked to call her. She wasn't really good at these kind of events, she hated mingling and she couldn't stand all of the Northern men and boys trying to capture her attention. Hoping to not be seen Arya made her way out of the great hall and headed towards the training yard where Rodrick Cassel would usually stand. She unsheathed her sword and began swinging at a training dummy in hopes of releasing all of her stress from the feast.

"A little lady shouldn't play with swords, you'll hurt yourself Little Wolf." A gruff voice sounded from the shadows of the stables and Arya piveted round to see none other than Sandor Clegane himself. "If I decide to wield a sword I will, last I heard wolves don't listen to hounds Ser Clegane." The hound's face twisted into one of anger and a sneer appeared on his face at the title that he didn't possess. He stalked over to her, and while hearing her heart pound out of her chest, Arya stood her ground and waited for him to either speak or attempt to strike her. "I'm not a Ser," he whispered to her hoarsley and she could smell the wine on his breath. "And I'm no Lady, guess we were both wrong Clegane." The Hound glanced down at her sword and asked her where she got the 'Poor excuse for a blade' she just smiled at him and told him about her lovely little brother Jon.

(Sandor's POV) Boom! Shocked You Again!  
The little lady has some balls on her to speak to me like that, especially when I can easily take her neck between my hands and snap it in the blink of an eye. Where people look at my face with fear and disgust, she looks at me dead on and doesn't even flinch once. When she called me Ser I almost snapped, but I would never hit a woman especially a ballsy one like her, she amuses me too much. He saw the way the king looked at her and embraced her earlier this morning and knew that if he harmed one hair on her pretty little head the king would have his and Lord Stark would definitley watch in anger.  
(End Of POV)

Arya backed away from The Hound and resumed hitting the target in anger. She then felt Sandor come up behind her and grab her arm. "Your technique is all wrong Little Wolf, hold the blade like this..." He then moved his hand over hers to help her get the correct grip on the hilt of her sword, Arya could feel the heat rising between them and she could hear her heart begin to pound out of her chest. He then put his other hand on her waist to position her body correctly, he then made her swing using his hand as a guide and she hit a perfect gash across the training dummies' straw sack. She let out a breathless chuckle and turned to Sandor, only to realise how close they really were and they immediatley locked eyes. She began to blush and looked down at her feet until he grasped her chin and lifted her head so she would look at him.

When she looked at him again he leaned closer and told her "If you keep swinging like that, you'll be unstoppable." They locked gazes again and they began to move closer to one-another, it was like they were being pulled towards each other. Then the world seemed to stop as their lips brushed against each other. They kissed and stars seemed to shine behind her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He then walked them backwards until Arya was pressed against the wall of the stables. After what seemed like forever, they pulled away and looked at each other "Well that escalated quickly didn't it Little Wolf?" Sandor chuckled and stroked Arya's cheek. "Sure did Hound" Arya replied and put her head against his shoulder.

After staying in The Hound's embrace for a while they headed back to the great hall to see what had occured during their exit. When king Robert noticed she had came back he waddled over to her and pulled her into his embrace, "where have you been child?, I thought that you had escaped to your chambers for the night." The king let his eyes wander over her body and she could see him lick his lips at the sight that greeted him. "I was feeling a little sick so I decided to go out and get some fresh air." Arya felt the need to escape from his grip but it was unrelenting and strong. "Oh no worries child won't you come and sit with me My Lady?" Robert was eager to get her near him for the rest of the night and she knew that he wouldn't let her go

Arya motioned to her father with her eyes to help her and he immediatley stood up and walked over to the pair. She could also see Queen Cersei glaring at her from the corner of her eye. "Arya child if you are not feeling well why don't you retire to your chambers for the rest of the night, my darling?" Arya was relieved that her father had fund and easy and non-suspicious way for her to leave the company of the king.  
As Arya was on her way to her chambers she was approached by the queen's brother Jaime Lannister. "My Lady, I would steer clear from your chambers tonight, I heard that the king was asking around the servants for your chamber location and I heard one of the women tell him it's whereabouts." He looked remorseful as he told her this and she tahnked him for his kindness," Thank you Ser Jaime, I will find somewhere else to sleep for the remainder of the king's visit." She pecked him on the cheek and headed to her chamber to find a nightshift and a dress for tomorrow. "Now to find somewhere else to sleep."

And only one place popped into her mind...

Sandor Clegane's Room

A/N Cliffhanger what do you think should happen in the next chapter, will Arya sleep with the Hound? Will someone catch her? Will the king come onto her again? let me know in the reviews. XxNattixX :)


End file.
